LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Hidden One's Army
The Hidden One's Army, composed in four parts - the Hidden One's Servants, Agents of Pandora, Agents of Leeds and the Black Host - are servants and demons serving as the cultists worshiping the evil Sumerian God, Etu Ilu, better known as the Hidden One. The Hidden One along with the other gods created a box to contain all of the evils in the world after they banished them. After, the Hidden One was tasked with looking after the box in the Catacombs. Every day, a human would grace his presence and offer him a goblet full of human blood to symbolize their submission. One day, the servant, Pandora, delivered him the goblet of blood and offered him a flower. The Hidden One, surprised that she would put herself at risk giving him a flower as it is forbidden. He asks why she would give him a flower. She tells him that she only wanted to bring him a bit of joy. He kisses her hand softly. He asks her why he remains in the dark while the other gods remain in the light. She shook her head. The Hidden One tells her the early history of the gods. He also states that the only way to kill the other gods is to use the evils in the box. Once the Hidden One bestowed Pandora with great power, she gathered her brethren and unleashed the evils of the box onto the gods, killing them. Once it was all over, the Hidden One and Pandora were together, for a brief second. Humanity banished the Hidden One for all of eternity to the catacombs. After the Hidden One was banished, Pandora made it her life's goal to recover him from the catacombs, taking it upon herself to look after the box. Thousands of years later, Pandora used the Witnesses need to save lives from Moloch and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse as a method to open the Tree of Fear, creating a passage way to Catacombs in order to free him from his prison. Then, the Hidden One and his servants replaces Moloch and his servants as the major threats of the Witnesses after Pandora sealed the Four Horsemen into the Catatombs. Warning: This page contains Post-Horsemen Saga spoilers! ''Leadership Hidden One - 2nd Tribulation ''"By sundown tomorrow, I will be the one true God, and I will wipe away this world, you included! Then you will see just how far my reach extends. You love these humans so much....You wear their clothes.... You feel their petty, worthless emotions.... If you want to live among them... '''then you shall die among them'!"'' Etu Ilu, which roughly translates to the Hidden One, Hidden One is the primary antagonist of Pandora Saga (as well as the original series' third season). He was the major part of the Second Tribulation and the person that Jenny Mills saw when the Shard of Anubis was absorbed into her skin. Unlike the original series, where he only debuted in the middle part of the thrid season, the Hidden One's prescenece was presented even before the resurrection of Ichabod Crane. The Hidden One has a human form. He appeared as a dark-skinned, bald man in a hood. It was also discovered by Ichabod, Abbie, and Joe that he was an Ancient Sumerian god that was wiped from its pantheon. He appeared to be romantically involved with Pandora, whom he gave a special box said to contain all the evil in the world. At first, he seemed to be either supportive or neutral in the Witnesses' battle against Moloch, but turned out he and Pandora tried to defeat the Four Horsemen and stopped Moloch from rising, so that the Hidden One would retake the world from humans. After the humans and other Gods turned against him, the Hidden One started to resent humans and Gods alike. He firmly believed that humans had nearly destroyed the Earth's beauty with their own pride and selfishness, and so he believed he should let humans to learn fear towards nature and Gods once again, which Pandora firmly supported due to being saved by the delusion God. In spite of this, this turned out to be nothing but his own excuse to rule the world with his iron fist. He eventually showed himself as an arrogant and selfish deity who is drunk with power and cares nobody, not even his loyal servants. Even so, Pandora is perhaps the only exception... at least in the first half of the story. It is uncertain how much he truly cares for Pandora. While he shows affection and concern for her sometimes, it is revealed that like Moloch, he does not care about his minions at all, and all of his so-called "love" and "care" are all ruse and nothing more. Soon, the Hidden reveals his true nature, after braking free, of being ungrateful, selfish and horrid. He is thankless to Pandora for releasing him and tortures her sadistically, just like how Moloch treated Henry Parrish even after so many things were done for him. The Hidden One also expresses disgust at the notion of love and other human emotions, viewing them as a form of weakness. Pandora is clearly intimidated by him and knows very well that even in his weakened state, he is more powerful than she is.The Hidden One aims to rule the Earth and it is implied that he may have attempted to do so in the past. In the end, he turned on his wife and freed the greatest evil, which he than adsorbed in to him self giving him god like power and he planned to destroy the entire world. ---- *'Adaptational Badass:' The original series' Hidden One was underwhelming compared to Pandora, with him doing little more than sitting around and whining about his loss of power. However, in the storyline, the Hidden One shows to be much more relentless in attacking enemies. Even with the loss of his power, the Hidden One can still being able to beat Carl and seal the Horseman into Pandora's box, being able to defeat all of the Horsemen in hand-in-hand combat. *'Adaptational Expansion:' The Hidden One's existence was foreshadowed already after Ichabod's revival in The Corbin Files. The final battle against Hidden One lasts much longer than the original series' Season Three expansion, and the Hidden One didn't beg for his life when his power was drained away, only having himself sent into the Land of the Undead after Carl defeated him and his power sealed into the Box of Pandora. *'Adaptational Personality Change:' Downplayed. The Hidden One is still an irredeemable and cruel monster in LOTM: WoSH storyline as what he was presented in the original series. Nevertheless, the Hidden One's feelings to Pandora is implied to be genuine. For an instance, in Famine Arc he was worried for Pandora when she failed to response him for the progress of sealing the Horseman, and then he allowed his essence (which was possessing Jenny) appeared in front of the Tree of Fear itself to rescue Pandora. After saving Pandora and sealing the Horsemen, the Hidden One also tried to protect Pandora when Carl was about to kill her. *'Adaptational Villainy:' Downplayed. Despite having his personality seemly unchanged, the Hidden One actually gone worse as he has even more direct body counts than the original series, where he only had Joe Corbin, the Kindred and the Kindress killed. The Hidden One in this story has more moves in the storyline (like being the main trigger of Carl's family death) rather than just whining about his loss in the power. He also stands as a much more menacing threat once he's released, being able to chain the Horsemen into the Box of Pandora, forcing Pandora and Japeth Leeds, his own servants, to summon demons into the world. After all, in the original series, many fans considered him as a Replacement Scrappy to Moloch. *'Ambition is Evil:' The Hidden One is a power hungry evil deity that wants to rule the world with iron fist, trying to enslave humanity out of spite. *'Arch-Enemy:' He is the archenemy to Carl Robinson, who attempted to kill him even when he was a child, and he was the one who caused the demise of Duke Firenza in spite of not the one who accursed him. In order to avenge his biological father and cut off the lines between him and Firenza, Carl battled against the Hidden One and slayed him with his accursed arm. The Hidden One clearly knows about Carl's curse that was affected by Moloch, which made him more anxious on destroying Carl first instead of the Witnesses. *'Bald of Evil:' He has no hair on his head. *'Big Bad:' Of Pandora Saga, although he only becomes such in the later story when Pandora defected from his side and joined the Witnesses' side. *'Contrasting Sequel Antagonist:' The Hidden One is just as cruel, callous and wrathful as Moloch, although he is a God of Evil instead of a Demon King. Therefore, his intentions are prone towards slavery instead of destruction. However, after Pandora's seemly betrayal, he lost his trust upon the only human he believed. Drenched in heartbreak and wrath, the Hidden One outright declared that he would wipe out all humans, including Pandora, for her treachery. It's more out of a broken heart than out of an outright hatred. *'Defiant to the End:' Unlike the original series, the Hidden One didn't beg for mercy before his defeat. *'Eldrich Abomination:' After restoring his power, the Hidden One shows his true form that Abbie and Christine Van Bilj saw in the Catatombs, which is the Hidden One's Essence split from his original body. The true form of the Hidden One is shown to be dozens of large light bubble that can unleash powerful lightning, and it only required a demon's curse as well as the Pandora's Box to defeat it. *'Greater-Scope Villain:' Of Pandora's story part, since he is her master and husband who orders her to do bidding for her. *'Fantastic Racism:' He despises human due to their tricky nature and their betrayal set upon him, and he attempts to summon supernatural creatures to cause terror in Sleepy Hollow, so that the humanity in the whole world will be his slaves. *'Foil:' The Hidden One is this to Moloch. Both of them are uncaring, serious and violent, but while Moloch wants to destroy the world into a living Hell, the Hidden One actually wants to make the world his domain so that he can rule it with Pandora. This is also why Pandora being so devoted to the Hidden One. Nevertheless, after the Hidden One turned colder to Pandora as soon as he reached his goal, Pandora turned against him, which was the last straw to push the Hidden One in destroying humanity, making him Not So Different to Moloch. *'Hair-Trigger Temper:' The Hidden One is not someone you can actually pissed off without being harmed. *'Hypocrite / Not So Different:' The Hidden One claimed that he was not a destroyer like Moloch when he shut down the portal between human world and Planet Sorensen-444, but turned out that when he was betrayed by Pandora, the Hidden One changed his mind and immediately decided to destroy humanity, showing no difference to Moloch. *'It's All About Me:' When Pandora confronted him for being someone who only loves his own power, the Hidden One admitted it, and yet he blamed Pandora on her work with the Witnesses even after they're done in using them. *'Kick the Dog:' The Hidden One accursed Joseph Corbin and made him into a Wendigo again, only out of spite, forcing Jenny, Erza and Hawley to kill him when the spell proved to be useless this time. *'Kill All Humans:' His ultimate intentions is to purge humanity and becomes the sole ruler of the world, but unlike Moloch, who kills humans due to his infernal nature, the Hidden One wants revenge upon humans that betrayed him, before he'll wipe all the Gods that worked with humans to seal him away. *'Knight Templar:' He believed that humans are traitors to Gods and attempted to rule them, but after Pandora turned against him, the Hidden One changed his idea and wanted to destroy humanity and create the world anew, believing that the only part to negotiate with the humanity is dead. *'Physical God:' The Hidden One's physical form can appear in human world in a human form, shown as a tall, bald man with dark skin and long red robe. *'Scary Black Man:' He has dark skin and is extremely menacing. *'Sealed Evil in a Can:' The Gods of Multi-Universe sealed him inside the Catatombs with the help of humanity, who turned against Etu Ilu due to his violent nature and treachery. This is also his final fate when Carl defeated him and Pandora sucked out the power of his essence into the fixed Box of Evil, gaining the power for herself. ''Hidden One's Servants Pandora Phosphophyllite ''"God spoke to my father... Told him to beat me... Until I forgot all language... When he tired of it... he sold me to slavery, boasting of my prelapsarian innocence... But then... when I learned how to speak again, I convinced my owner to feed my father to his lion... And it was sadder than I expected. But I suppose that's that parent-child bond." Pandora is the titular main antagonist in Pandora Saga and the preacher of the Second Tribulation. She is a mysterious woman who arrived in Sleepy Hollow after she captured the Headless Horseman within a dark box said to contain all the evils of the world, from which she summoned a myriad of dark creatures to terrorize the inhabitants of Sleepy Hollow. It was revealed that she was the wife/love interest and servant of the Hidden One. Pandora deeply loved her husband, and she was completely on board with destroying all of humanity. She's rumored to be the murderer of Duke Firenza, but it turned out that she wasn't the one responsible. Her motives were a mystery, and her interests in the Two Witnesses (Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane) were equally mysterious, for she never directly attacked them, instead sending her minions to hurt some innocent victims and see the results of how the Witnesses dealt with the threat. She claimed to have been sold into slavery by her own father. All the while she causes malevolent mischief, she seems to be cultivating a dark tree that blooms black roses, and may not even be human herself. Her Box of Evil has many creatures doing their dirty deeds for her, but when push came to shove she betrayed her husband. After the death of Hidden One, Pandora sealed his essence into her box and became a rogue hunting down Zodiac Demons and Moloch's forces, refusing to join the Team Witness and pursuing her own destiny. However, she eventually accepted Carl Robinson's forgiveness. Even so, she later returns in Harvest Saga to help Ichabod against Zodiac Demons. She later protects Baccarat Blueberry and Helene Hawthorn from Gladius Grapefruit's evil conspiracy, before forming a friendship with them. She was the first one to discover the White Wizard's immoral side and fought against him, eventually crashing the Feast of Apollo by fully releasing Chimera Zodiac inside her body, rendering herself powerless. After Phyllis Peach's death, Pandora resolved on finding Chimera in order to face the upcoming threat against Michael Langdon, alongside Helene, Baccarat and other Merry Melody members. In Anti-Christ Saga, Pandora was forced to use the power of Hidden One and turned into a semi-Goddess in order to fight against Michael, but she was eventually hacked to death by the Headless Horseman. Before her death, Pandora tried to use her power to revive Abbie, but it was futile. She revealed to Ichabod that Abbie cannot be resurrected as a human, as her soul had moved on. She realized that the Team Witness loved Abbie as a family, before she died peacefully, destroying the Box of Pandora in the process. Pandora's redeemed soul later appeared once again in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Black Host Saga to help Ichabod in defeating the Black Host and end the final legacy of the Hidden One, before she eventually moved on and rest in peace, never seeing by the Team Witness again. ---- *'Adaptational Heroism:' In this storyline, Pandora never betrayed Ichabod after the defeat of Hidden One. She only used the Hidden One's power as a last ditch to defeat Michael Langdon and the Four Horsemen. She also tried to save Abbie's life instead of being indifferent on her sacrifice. As the story progressed, Pandora became more affectionate and caring. *'Adaptation Expansion:' She's not really an extra in the original series, but the storyline gives her a lot more time building her plans in a much more insidious way, before she revealed her true nature in Famine Arc. *'Affably Evil:' Even if she's a villain, Pandora is very polite towards her enemies. She even offers Abbie a chance to escape the Catatombs as long as she shed her bond between her and Ichabod Crane. *'A God Am I:' After absorbing the Hidden One's power to defeat Michael. *'Big Bad:' In spite of being the servant of the Hidden One, Pandora is the main figure behind the events in Pandora Saga in order to enforce her husband. *'Deadpan Snarker:' After Elemental Evil Saga, Pandora prones to sarcastic tones and insinuations. *'Defrosting Ice Queen:' She became much more caring as the story progressed, shown in Helene Hawthorn Arc where she protected Baccarat and saved Helene. *'Dragon-in-Chief:' To the Hidden One. *'Heroic Sacrifice:' Twice. First, she sacrificed her magic and immortality to release Chimera and end the second Feast of Apollo in time. Later, she sacrificed herself to protect Ichabod from the vengeful Headless Horseman. *'Spared by Adaptation:' Pandora didn't die immediately after the demise of the Hidden One, as her battle against the Headless and her subsquent death comes three sagas later. During this gaps, she did many things to support the Witnesses. ''Japeth Leeds "Dourado" Zodiac Chimera ''"You never cease to amuse me! Very well, I release you from your obligation. From this day on, you are free, Pandora Phosphophyllite!" Zodiac Chimera, also known as Beast Chimera and Chimera the Beast, is an ancient cannibalistic rogue Zodiac Demon who never serves Moloch. He is Pandora's Enslaved Zodiac Demon. Unlike his counterpart, Elemental Fenrir, who was born from within Calvin Cranberry, Beast Chimera was mysteriously imprisoned in the Box of Hidden One until the Hidden One gave it to Pandora. The Zodiac Demon soon possessed Pandora but allowed her to retain her own free will, forming a pact with the human, where in exchange for using his Mana, Pandora must absorb the mana of defeated Zodiac Demons and the fear from mortal human for Chimera, or Pandora will pay with her life for failing. This was later revealed to be a factor to make Pandora serve the Hidden One once and for all. Though after the Hidden One's demise, Calvin offered to kill the Zodiac to free him, since his actions of eliminating Zodiac Demons and preventing the creation of new ones place him in danger, Pandora turns down the offer on the grounds that Beast Chimera might be too powerful for the mage to handle. She chooses to move on with Chimera possessing her, wanting to use him as a reason to eliminate Moloch's forces forming around the world and saving others. Later, Chimera formed a respect to Pandora and formed a brother and sister relations in spite of still keeping the creed Pandora made when she was still in the service of the Hidden One. During the battle against Lord Helio, Chimera later gave Pandora chance to stop the second Feast of Apollo, but in exchange, Chimera would kill her if she destroyed the Ring of Chimera, which was used to summon Chimera's power. Despite Chimera's warnings, Pandora sacrificed herself and destroyed the ring with Helio's Hamel Cane, letting Chimera free. Chimera flies and destroys the Feast of Apollp by absorbing all The Blackness released from human emotions when they were drove into horror and despair. As he finds how interesting Pandora was until the end, Chimera healed Pandora instead of killed her. He laughed satisfied to be with her and tells her that he was free and flied off to parts unknown, leaving Pandora powerless, mortalized and yet with no regrets. After the demise of Phyllis Peach, Pandora soon joined Merry Melody in her quest of finding Chimera once again, accompanied by Baccarat Blueberry and Helene Hawthorn as well as their circus friends. She later found Chimera again and reformed her contract with him, but she chose to use the magical fruits from Enchanted Forest to feed Chimera when there was no Blackness used to feed him, so that she won't lost her life when she never found a demon to take down. ---- ''Agents of Pandora Agents of Leeds Black Host'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions